


Foggy Ocean

by DragonitesMask



Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonitesMask/pseuds/DragonitesMask
Summary: The ocean is said to be many things, but the small fae did not expect this.





	Foggy Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gar-rising on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gar-rising+on+tumblr).



He needed to clear his head, flying to the nearest edge of land and gazing at the sea had always calmed him from his studies but today had seemed a little different. A thick fog was spread out across the surface of the water, leaving him only able to see a good ten feet in front of him.

The fog seemed to cave in, making an almost dome-shaped area in the water the Fae turned his head and decided to continue watching this strange event occur. Soon enough a towering figure rose from the water, only a wing and their neck up exposed. The strange thing about this massive dragon is that they seemed to have their eyes- which they had multiple of, almost looking like hundreds trailing down their neck, all focused on the tiny fae.

Booming yet calmed voices came from their one mouth. "We have been watching you, as you have been watching us." They paused, then waded toward the cliff. Their eyes still unblinking and staring. He felt no fear whatsoever. "We have heard your anger, your sadness, your fear. And we understand." Right before he knew it, they were only a few feet from him. In their softest voice, they whispered. "The ocean stares back, and the ocean will always be here to listen. We appreciate how much you visit us. But you must forget this experience. You sadly must forget us." The guardian pulled their head back, wading back to deeper waters. Soon only their head was visible. "Goodbye." Their voices said all at once, it was a sorrowful goodbye. But the fae had a feeling he would see them again.


End file.
